


Copper Lips

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Armitage Hux, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: My fill for the kyluxhardkink prompt: "When they have sex, Kylo tops. They haven't discussed their preferences, but since Kylo topped the first time, he just keeps doing it. Kylo is rough when he tops, which they both enjoy. Switching things up is nice, so they do. Hux is shocked when it becomes apparent that Kylo just melts when he bottoms. He cries out and tears up and is pliant beyond belief - a harsh contrast to how he tops. Hux is delighted."





	Copper Lips

“Is this okay?”

Kylo nods. “Ye-yeah,” he pants, his voice breaking on the word. He's face down on the bed, thighs trembling with the effort of holding his hips up.

Hux presses a third finger into him, massaging deep down and drawing a gasp from him.

“Hux, I don't— I can't—”

“You want me to stop?” He stills his fingers immediately, and Kylo falls to the bed.

“If you stop,” he shakes his head. “If you stop, I swear I'll…” He’s clearly not in any state to produce a threat. 

Hux smiles and squeezes a thigh. “You'll what? Cry?”

Kylo just nods. _Oh_.

“Okay,” he resolves, giving him a pat on the ribs, “roll over. If you can't stay up, I'll need you on your back.”

He rolls over and Hux, for the first time since they undressed, gets a good look at his face. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his cheeks are red and blotchy. With his mouth open, his usual pout is even more pronounced. Some of his hair, wet with sweat, sticks to his forehead. _If he gets this worked up over just fingers…_

“Relax,” he murmurs and reaches up to push the hair out of Kylo's face, getting a sigh in return.

He runs his hand down Kylo's face and throat, over his collarbones and flushed chest, then down along his side to his hip. He drags his nails lightly all the way down to his knee, then grabs it and pushes it up. He does the same with the other one, and Kylo whimpers and shivers, fully exposed.

Hux takes a moment to drink in the image before him. A man, usually so powerful and dominating, reduced to _this_ by his hand.

With more care than he'd like to admit, he places a steadying hand on Kylo and grabs his own cock with the other, lining himself up and slowly pressing in. Kylo throws an arm over his face and curses, but he doesn't tell him to stop, so he keeps pressing deeper. When he bottoms out, Kylo is silent, save for a light panting, and his eyes are still covered.

“Are you—”

“ _Move_ ,” Kylo begs. And he does.

Kylo is tight, so each thrust is drawn out, slow. Hux makes up for it with depth, bracing himself on Kylo's thighs and pulling almost all the way out, before fucking as deep into him as he can.

A deep, throaty moan echoes throughout the room, and Hux has never heard a more wanton sound. He curses and throws more of his weight into the man beneath him, pulling another one from him with every thrust and watching as his breathing stutters.

Licking his lips, he leans down to nose at Kylo's bared neck, whispering to him. “You were made for this, weren't you?”

Kylo sobs and hisses through his teeth, moving his arm from his face to Hux's back. His moans start breaking from their rhythm, unable to keep in pace with his panting.

Hux buries his face further into his neck, licking and sucking at all the spots he knows so well, reveling in the tremble and shake he feels at his fingertips. He gives a soft bite just under the jaw for good measure, and Kylo’s head dips back with a whimper.

The moans have turned to sobs in what Hux can only describe as ugly crying. Only… when he lifts his head to see a wet face, tears a mess over bright, shiny eyes and red cheeks, it's not ugly at all. His hips slow to an agonizing pace, and he brings a hand up to wipe the tears away.

“You look really good like this,” he murmurs and places a kiss in the hollow of his throat. Kylo almost kind of laughs. It's ugly. “I'd like to make this a weekly thing, if that's alright with you.”

He nods and takes in a shaky breath.

“You’re such a mess. Can you even talk right now?” Hux asks with a mean smirk, gliding a hand down to tease Kylo's cock.

He shuts his eyes again and shakes his head.

Hux chuckles. “Do you want to come?”

He nods vigorously and squeezes Hux's shoulders, more tears spilling from his eyes. Hux couldn't agree more.

He sets an even pace again, this time with the singular goal of finishing in mind. Kylo has relaxed considerably, and Hux can devote a hand to working his cock, no longer needing to hold him still.

He watches Kylo jerk and twitch as gets closer, tugging on his own hair and crying out unabashedly. He tightens his grip, and Kylo falls apart.

He bites his lip _hard_ , silent through a few thrusts, before coming in thick spurts on his chest, gasping and sobbing. He covers his face again, turning away with a groan as Hux chases his own release.

Hux comes in Kylo, buried deep and too far gone to pull out. For a moment, all he sees is white.

When his surroundings fade in, resolving into blurred shapes and vague lines, he's already down on the bed next to Kylo, face-to-face.

Kylo must have already fallen asleep; his face is slack, his eyes are closed, his breathing is even. But when Hux runs a thumb through the tears, his eyes blink open.

Relaxed as he well may be, Hux thinks he looks thoroughly wrecked. His eyes are bloodshot, the rims, also red. His bottom lip is swiped with a mixture of blood and spit. _Did he do that to himself?_ His hair will undoubtedly be a challenge to comb out later.

“Thank you,” he whispers softly. Hux would be shocked if he could do more than that, considering his, well, breakdown. _Was that a breakdown?_ His eyes are round with tameness. It's an unusual look on him, unnerving, but not unfitting.

He shifts closer to Kylo and wraps an arm over his shoulder, ghosting his own, unblemished lips lightly over the bloody ones. Copper has never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](https://nymeriaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
